Sweet Little Sins
by YOselena
Summary: This is a story between Alois and Ciel who meet two girls named Celine Deathblood and Alice Hunten. These girls are very weird and tend to keep to themselves alot, which is the reason why both Earl Trancy and Phantomhive are very intreseted in these two girl. Warning: OC's (lots), slight yaoi, and possibly High School Drama.


Chapter 1: Signs of the Forgotten Past

What is this place?

Where am I?

Why am I here?

What is this?

Why is there red liquid coming out of the place where my heart is?

What is a heart?

Why don't mother and father love me?

Do I even have parents?

Wait...

Who am I?

Why can't I remember who I am?

It's like...

I don't even exist...

Celine shot up from her bed screaming, "Marcelle!" she then realized she was in her room, safe. If she was safe then...why is she scared of being alone in the dark?

Celine stood up and walked out into the long dark hallway. _It's like everything has been consumed my darkness_. Celine thought as she continued to walk down the hallway. She then stood in front of a door. Carefully and quietly, she opened it and dashed into the bed of her dear cousin.

"Hmmm." a golden brown headed girl moaned as she reached over to her lamp trying to turn it on. Once she did she saw her dear little cousin with short dark lavender hair, she groaned as she rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing up this late?" she glanced over at her clock squinting to see the time, "It's two in the morning." another groan, "We have school tomorrow."

Celine hugged her cousin tightly, "Alice..." she barely whispered as her tears soaked her cousin's night gown, "I-I...Dreamt of them again!" this time she was crying, letting all of her tears out.

Alice looked down at her cousin and hugged her back, "Fine." she sighed, "You can sleep with me but I don't want you cuddling me all night. We've got school, and I also have a show to put on and my fans won't be too happy finding there singer slash guitarist practically half awake and messes up on stage." Alice complained as she turned out the light and cuddled into her warm blanket covered in cookie monster.

Celine smiled at Alice and laid down on one of many pillows on Alice's bed and slept.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The birds were chirping outside singing their beautiful song, the sun shined on the gleaming little pond, and the wind swaging the many roses in the garden and on the sides of the sidewalk.

On this beautiful morning two girls around the ages of 13 and 14 were asleep in the same bed still dreaming on dreams that they still had. That is until the curtains to a window opened up shining bright sun light on both of the girls faces.

The girl with the golden brown hair groaned and tried to bury her face into one of her pillows, "Five more minutes, Clair." she mumbled.

The maid with the long wavy blonde hair simply pulled off the covers from the young teen and sat her up, "You have school today, your ladyship." she said before going over to find an outfit for the girl to wear. When she found something suitable she started to pull off the little girls' shirt.

The girl yawned while stretching out her arms before rubbing her eyes lazily, "Mmmm...I don't wanna go anymore." she pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Miss Alice, but every young girl your age should attend school in order to get a good education." the maid said with an emotionless face on.

"You're starting to sound like Stella." the girl with short dark lavender hair tiredly said while raising from Alice's bed stretching a bit.

"CELINE!" Alice yelled out before hugging her cousin tightly, "Since, when did you end up in my bed?" she cooed in happiness.

Celine giggled, "I thought you heard me come in and climb into your bed."

Alice looked confused as she pulled away from Celine and put a finger on the tip of her chin tipping her head a bit, "You did?"

Celine rolled her eyes playfully before closing her eyes and whispering, "Stella..."

"You called my lady?" a woman with black straight hair that reached to the middle of her back asked while bowing a bit, she was holding a tray with two tea cups of spearmint tea.

Celine walked over to her maid and took a tea cup from the tray, breathing in the delicious aroma of the minty freshness in the small cup before sipping it, she then sighed, "Prepare an outfit for me." she smiled up at Stella before grabbing the other tea cup and walking it up to Alice who took it gladly.

"Thanks cousin but why were you in my bed again...?" Alice asked before drinking her tea.

Celine's eyes got big and she felt lightheaded, she went down on her knees and held her head, "Stella..." she said before someone popped a small pill in her mouth while handing her a glass of water. Celine grabbed the glass and drank the water while swallowing the pill along with it. She then sighed and rubbed her temples, "Alice...I'll tell you later." Celine smiled at Alice as she got up and left the room with Stella behind her.

Alice stood in place looking at the spot her cousin was once at, "I think I already have an idea on your dream...or should I say nightmare." she then allowed Clair to brush her golden brown hair while she sipped her tea quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Remind me again why we're walking to school when Clair or Stella can easily drive us there!" Alice half asked and half whined. While being dragged by Celine who seem to giggle at her cousin's complaint.

"Because I wanted to get a little fresh air." she smiled while pulling her cousin forward as she stood there in front of the golden brunette, "And because I don't want to show off to the other kids that we're over the top rich..."she looked down at her feet, "I don't want to get bullied again for being rich." she whispered as she turned around and walked once again still with her head hung.

The girl with green emerald eyes frowned. She hated seeing her adorable cousin sad instead of being happy so she looped her arm with the short dark lavender haired girl and dashed toward the school, "Alrighty then! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! HERE WE COME!" she laughed madly as the other girl groaned playfully but giggled while trying to run so she wasn't dragged.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me: T-T Why is Celine's life so sad! *cries***

**Alice: *takes out an umbrella***

**Celine: Um….Yesy-chan is currently working on the second chapter which contains the real Kuroshitsuji characters. (Alois and Ciel)**

**Alice: *standing under the umbrella while taking out a piece of paper* And Yesy-chan also owns Celine, Stella, Clair, and me! So no you can't take us away. *hugs me***

**Me: *stops crying and hugs her happily* Meow! :3**

**Stella: R&R!**

**Clair: Baka….**


End file.
